


双姝

by MoonMoon514



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonMoon514/pseuds/MoonMoon514
Summary: 26双性转，少量12/46
Relationships: Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 10





	双姝

**Author's Note:**

> 26双性转，少量12/46

“姐姐！”  
李菲丽推开门的时候她的姐姐还在厨房收拾碗筷，家里冷冷清清的，那个男人不在家。  
“吃过了吗？”  
她的姐姐把碗整齐地放在沥水架上，脱下橡胶手套放在一边。因为做家务而被挽起的长发已经松松垮垮地落在了肩上，李菲丽替姐姐拿掉了头绳，卷长乌黑的头发吻上了她的鼻尖。  
好香。  
“吃过啦。”  
她抱着姐姐越来越瘦弱的身板，终于还是忍不住问：“姐夫今天也没有回来吗？”  
“嗯，你姐夫最近都很忙，不经常回来。”姐姐似乎没有太多的情绪波动，似乎是习以为常。

以前街坊邻居总说李家爸爸以后要享福的，两个女儿都是漂亮又聪明，长大以后嫁个金龟婿好日子不用愁。  
李家爸爸确实也等到了，李敏糯出嫁的那一天，豪车车队排了一整条巷子，是他们这样的蓬户区从来没见过的阵仗。  
“小方啊，糯糯就交给你了。”  
李爸爸不是贪财的人，确实也是这个小方对他的大女儿好，他才松了口。  
“爸，我以后一定会好好照顾糯糯。”  
李菲丽那时就站在姐姐身边，她听见他这位帅气温柔的姐夫这么向她们的父亲承诺着。  
可是现在呢，一周最多回家一次，每天都在外面忙，忙到李菲丽都觉得他出轨了而偷偷找了私家侦探。  
虽然的确是在忙工作，那又能怎样呢，天天不回家，让姐姐一个人孤独寂寞。以前姐姐身边围着那么多男人哄着她，哪里受过这样的冷落。  
“姐姐，我和铉辰打算下周一起去澳洲度假，你也一起吧。”  
“嗯？我打扰你们小夫妻做什么。”敏糯推着妹妹离开了厨房，给她倒了一杯果汁，“你和铉辰怎么样了？也谈了蛮久了吧，打算什么时候带他去见见爸爸？”  
说起这个，李菲丽也想过最近要带黄铉辰回家。可是她又拿不准黄铉辰的想法。  
“姐姐……你和姐夫是什么时候……嗯……”李菲丽的脸颊上飞上了红云，“就是什么时候第一次？”  
李敏糯一开始还没听懂，看见妹妹扭扭捏捏的样子才恍然大悟，她也有些不好意思地把夹在耳后的头发放下来遮挡住自己的脸。  
她毕业之后就和方灿同居了，也来来回回在危险的边缘试探过好几次。  
所以第一次是水到渠成的，她爽到了，方灿自然也爽到了。那之后他们大概接连做了好几天，她下了班回家还没来及吃饭就会被方灿压在玄关做爱，吃饭吃到一半也会在桌边做爱，在浴室里阳台上，那阵子几乎整个家都充满了他们欢爱的痕迹。  
李敏糯忽然有些想念和方灿做爱的时光了。  
“姐姐……姐姐？”  
“啊……大概恋爱一年之后？”她回了神，赶紧回答妹妹。  
“姐姐，我是不是很没有魅力？”李菲丽有些委屈，她和黄铉辰很快就要进入恋爱的第三年了，可是他们也仅仅只是接吻，最多最多，就是躺下来接吻。  
“瞎说，谁不喜欢我们菲菲，”李敏糯摸着李菲丽金黄色的头发，“铉辰也是为了对你负责任啊。”  
“什么嘛，人家又不在乎。”李菲丽撇撇嘴，“会不会是他不行？”  
李敏糯笑了，她让妹妹不要胡说。  
“姐姐，你告诉我，要怎么样才能让他能，主动……主动的……”  
李敏糯叹了一口气。  
“这是顺其自然的事情啊，菲菲，乖，我们先去睡个午觉，等下午铉辰来接你回家的时候我和他聊聊好不好？”  
李菲丽点点头说：“那我去洗个澡，来的时候流汗了。”  
“那你把浴缸放满水吧，正好我也洗一下。”李敏糯去房间把衣服准备好，“我去楼下倒个垃圾一会儿上来。”

姐妹两上一次一起洗澡已经是好久之前的事情了，李菲丽蹦蹦跳跳地推着姐姐进了浴室。  
“爸爸前两天还问着说菲菲谈恋爱了没有，我都没敢讲，你要是真觉得铉辰不错就带给爸爸看看。我结婚了，他现在就急你了。”  
李敏糯脱下了家居服，饱满圆润的胸部因为动作颤动了一下，李菲丽看了一眼，咽了咽口水。  
“姐姐，感觉你的胸变大了。”  
她伸出手指戳了戳，脸也红彤彤的。  
“是吗？还好吧？”李敏糯低头看了看，又看了看妹妹像少女一样的小包子，忍不住笑道，“和你比是挺大的。”  
李菲丽被戳到了痛处，又嘟起了嘴巴。  
“怎么了嘛，铉辰喜欢就好啦！”李敏糯安慰着。  
“什么啊！臭男人哪有不喜欢大胸妹的？他第一次见过你之后就夸你身材好呢！”李菲丽张牙舞爪的，像只躁狂的猫。她从镜柜里拿出一颗浴盐，粉红色的圆球和她的脸颊颜色很相配。  
“你灿哥也说过你漂亮，可以了吧，”敏糯把妹妹推进浴缸里，“要不要姐姐给你准备几只小黄鸭啊？”  
李菲丽知道姐姐说自己幼稚，可她就是想不开嘛。  
“讨厌姐姐！”她把自己闷在水里，金色的飘在水面上，被李敏糯提了起来。  
“你拿浴盐不放进去，自己倒是先跑进去了。还，讨厌姐姐，”敏糯捏着鼻子学妹妹说话，“讨厌我还来找我，你闲的啊。”  
李菲丽湿漉漉的，可怜巴巴地抱着姐姐撒娇。  
“那我喜欢姐姐，我最喜欢姐姐了。”  
在姐姐结婚之前，李菲丽从来没有离开过姐姐。她们姐妹从小就没有妈妈，一直跟着父亲和爷爷奶奶生活。奶奶走了之后，父亲不方便照顾两个女孩，李菲丽几乎是姐姐一手拉扯大的，当她得知姐姐谈恋爱的时候还在家哭了好久。  
“小哭包，姐姐谈恋爱了也是你的姐姐啊，”姐姐安慰她，“再说了，多一个人爱你不好吗？”  
可是姐姐也会多爱一个人了，她想反驳姐姐，但她没有说。  
虽然姐姐仍然很照顾她，还给她辅导功课，让她考上了姐姐读过的大学，可是姐姐却不是那个随叫随到的姐姐了。  
菲菲，不好意思，今天和灿哥去看电影。  
菲菲，我今天不回来吃饭了，你自己吃饭哦。  
菲菲，你什么时候谈个男朋友啊。  
姐姐想把她甩开了，李菲丽有些郁闷。但这不代表她不喜欢方灿，相反的，对于这个学识和修养都上乘的男人，李菲丽最开始也是很崇拜的。  
只是这些年，方灿在家的时间越来越少，姐姐几乎是一个人守着一个家，结婚三年了，连小孩都没要。  
至于她和黄铉辰……  
“你准备几点回家？我去接你。”  
才刚刚洗完澡李菲丽就接到了黄铉辰的电话，电话那头嘈杂得很，怕是黄大少爷又在哪个工地上视察。  
她正躺在李敏糯的大腿上让姐姐给她抹精油。她喜欢橙花味的，但是姐姐却偏爱薰衣草。  
“我还不想回家啦，我晚上想跟姐姐住。”  
她懒懒地翻了个身，姐姐的手揉捏在她的腰上，她没忍住喘了一下。  
“在干嘛？”  
“在干嘛？我和姐姐能干嘛，你问的好笑。”  
李菲丽洗了澡困得很，心里又跟黄铉辰置气不想搭理他。  
李敏糯把手上的精油擦了接走了李菲丽的手机。  
“铉辰，是我。”  
“姐姐……你让菲菲回家吧。”  
“跟我住一天有什么关系，这么离不开我们菲菲啊。”李敏糯轻声笑着，“晚上到我家来吧，我给你们做饭吃。”  
“不要他来！”李菲丽老远就大声喊着，声音都要喊破了。  
李敏糯笑了笑，说：“不听她的，你晚上来。”  
挂了电话的李敏糯被妹妹拖到床上拿枕头砸，小猫下手倒是一点也不客气。  
“一下，两下，三下，臭丫头，你要打几下？”  
李菲丽听到姐姐生气了，又趴在姐姐身上撒娇。姐姐还像原来一样，只要她一抱上去就会紧紧地搂着她，拍着她的背哄她。  
姐姐身上温温热热的，李菲丽埋在姐姐胸前看着她。  
“嗯？”  
李敏糯的声音里带着困倦，玩闹了一会儿之后她的困意涌了上来，拍着李菲丽的后背几乎要睡着了。  
李菲丽想，她已经是很好看了，但是姐姐总是让她觉得更好看，忍不住想要靠近。  
姐姐的嘴唇好漂亮，微微露出的牙齿也很可爱。  
“姐姐……”  
“嗯。”  
“我想亲亲你。”  
“胡闹，多大人了……”  
“不嘛，想亲亲……”  
李菲丽小心翼翼地凑上去，姐姐的唇角勾了起来，也像小猫一样。她轻轻地用嘴唇触碰了一下，见姐姐只是皱了皱眉没有反对，就大胆地贴了上去。  
软软的，香香的。她伸出舔了舔，还是甜甜的。  
“黄铉辰就是这样和你接吻的？”李敏糯开了口，她的声音变得格外性感，翻身间她的吊带从肩膀上滑下，露出了大片大片性感的皮肤。  
李菲丽像是被蛊惑了一样，呆呆地撑在姐姐的耳边，看着姐姐的眼睛，几乎要石化。  
和黄铉辰热烈的亲吻不一样，姐姐的亲吻是恬淡的，微风扬起的纱帘略过姐姐的额发，阳光照在她的脸上，斑驳着她的美丽。  
她忍不住抱着姐姐的脖子回应着，把和黄铉辰接吻时十成十的功力都拿出来，把舌头伸进了姐姐的嘴巴里。  
暧昧的啧啧声让李菲丽脸红，姐姐抚摸着她头发的手更是让她恍如酒醉。  
她偷偷地睁开眼睛，姐姐纤长的睫毛就在她的眼前，和她的睫毛交缠在一起，微微颤动着。  
“姐姐……”  
她含着姐姐的嘴呢喃着，手伸向姐姐的柔软。  
“姐姐，我好喜欢姐姐。”她在姐姐身上扭了扭，大腿蹭着姐姐的皮肤，像是渴水的鱼。  
李敏糯笑了，她搂着李菲丽翻了个身，把妹妹一同裹在了被子里。  
黑洞的世界里只有姐姐的嘴唇和身体在触碰她，柔软细腻的，李菲丽真的觉得自己喝醉了，在云霄飞车上，忽上忽下地来回旋转着，她口渴的要命，只好抓着姐姐的手作支撑。  
云霄飞车已经越来越高了，她被抛向天边的刺激感包围着，止不住的颤抖。一直到云霄飞车缓缓地停下，她才放松了绷紧的脚尖。  
姐姐把她们一起带回光明，纱帘还在飘扬着，透过几缕阳光。  
“满意了吗小色魔？”  
姐姐在调侃她。姐姐的嘴角还有些许透明的液体，看起来性感极了，即使女人也拒绝不了这样的美。  
李菲丽粘粘糊糊得有些不舒服，又在姐姐的嘲笑里去了洗手间。  
原来是这样的感觉，不知道和铉辰真的做了，会不会更舒服呢。李菲丽胡乱地想着，金色的头发被他弄得乱七八糟，最后又是姐姐替她洗了澡，吹干了头发。

晚饭的时候黄铉辰穿得西装笔挺的来了，巧的是方灿也回了家，李菲丽看到两个一点也不想见的男人胃口都变得不好了，李敏糯也哄不好，只好让黄铉辰把人带回家去伺候。  
李菲丽不想走，李敏糯却不想让她留下来，李菲丽只好委委屈屈地跟着黄铉辰回了家。  
“菲菲走了？”  
方灿抱着开门进来的李敏糯把她压在墙上。  
“嗯，走了。小丫头今天闹了我一天，烦人呢。”  
“嘴上说着烦人，还不是最疼她。”方灿亲了亲李敏糯的脸颊，“老婆，有没有想我啊？”  
“想……”李敏糯搂着方灿的脖子，“不想你就不赶她走了。”  
两个人相视一笑，浅浅地亲吻起来。  
至于李菲丽……  
“黄铉辰，你到底要不要做？不要做我就去找姐姐了！”  
“做！做！我，我紧张……”  
“紧张什么啦！”  
“就……”  
黄铉辰哪敢说怕处男时间短，让老婆不满意呢。

完


End file.
